Detention with the Professor
by Laverne Hayes
Summary: Hermione Granger was serving a normal detention with Professor Snape until he got curious and peeked into her mind. What happens when the Potions Master finds Miss Granger fantasizing about him? And what happens when a student discovers them? HG/SS DM/GW Mature Sexual Content. Alternate Universe.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

HGSS

Hermione Granger stood outside the Potion's classroom, brows furrowed in thought. She was fifteen minutes early and could not decide if she should just wait it out or knock on the door. Being early for class was one thing; the door was usually already open for the students. Being early for detention was another. Unconsciously biting her lip, Hermione decided to simply wait it out and not risk any chance of losing house points, finding herself thinking back to the cause of her detention earlier that day.

The numbing solution wasn't particularly hard to make, so she found herself with enough leisure to look over towards the surrounding cauldrons belonging to her classmates. When she saw Neville about to add tongue of newt instead of eye of newt, she hissed at him, saving him from exploding his cauldron in the nick of time.

Unfortunately, one Severus Snape was privy to the whole incident and insisted that if she could not focus on her own cauldron in class, she would have to practice in detention. Indignant, Hermione protested about unfairness, causing Gryffindor to lose twenty house points for "cheek."

Still upset about the incident as a whole, Hermione thought it best to give Snape no reason to make it harder for Gryffindor to win the house cup, so she continued to wait. Finally, at precisely eight o'clock, she knocked on the door. "Enter," said a silky voice from inside of the room and soon enough she found herself in front of the dour professor.

"I take it you can brew Pepper-up Potion?" Snape questioned the girl in front of him. "Of course sir," she replied. "Good," he said, eyeing her for a moment. "Poppy is running low so I need you to make a triple batch."

"Anything else?" Hermione replied with a sigh. Pepper-up Potion was not difficult to make, but there was an hour in between the second-to-last and final step. All hopes for a short detention were dashed.

"That will be all," Snape replied curtly and Hermione got to it.

As Hermione chopped her daisy roots, her eyes strayed towards the dark man sitting behind his desk, marking papers. Ever since the fall of Voldemort, and the knowledge of all the Professor had done for the light, her respect for him had grown to something more. Hearing the tales of his heroism struck her heart and she found that no matter how cruel to her he was in class, she couldn't help the attraction she felt. In fact, she had been looking forward to detention tonight, minus the possible point deduction of course.

As she added the daisy roots and began to stir, she didn't notice a pair of black eyes resting on her, a thoughtful expression brightening their usual stoic mask. As her potion was left to simmer for a few minutes, Hermione found herself daydreaming about the domineering man that had lately invaded not only her subconscious, but many of her waking moments as well. The potions master's eyebrows lifted as he peered into her thoughts. It was a nasty habit, breaking into students' minds but the flush creeping up Miss Granger's neck was appealing. He was curious to know what had caused her reddened state.

Learning he was the cause, stimulated a similar response on his pale countenance as well as a stirring in his trousers. 'So Miss Granger fantasizes about me,' he thought to himself, calculating his next move. It was no secret to the Potions Master that he desired her. She was no longer the insufferable buck-toothed know-it-all with bottlebrush brown hair. In fact, he found her quite lovely. Her hair had grown into soft curls, her teeth were fixed and she no longer found it necessary to jump up and down with her hand raised after every single question he asked. Naturally, he still gave her hell; she was a Gryffindor. It was only fair. Added to that, it was important that his desire for her remained unknown.

His plan had been to court the witch after graduation. He was aware of her interest in potions and due to Minerva's meddling learned she had hoped to approach him with an apprenticeship in the field. The ever-interfering head of Gryffindor took it upon herself to convince him of Miss Granger's worth in hopes that he would at least consider her, and consider her he did.

Severus Snape was aware he was not an attractive man, but Miss Granger never did seem to hold much towards appearances. She was cerebral in nature, and it was his hope that she would find his mind alluring enough to become amenable to a physical relationship. He would start off slow, drawing her in with his mind and engaging her intellect with debates and conversation. He would begin with light physical contact, in a nonsexual way such as brushing past her, or a light shoulder massage when she was stressed. In time, his hopes were to woo Miss Granger and make her his. With this new revelation however, his world was spinning.

Never in his wildest dreams would he have imagined himself as the star of her fantasies, at least, not without some careful and calculated prodding of his own. Snape had only assigned Miss Granger with Pepper-up Potion because it was needed, but he found the hour-long wait before the last step might work greatly to his advantage. He peeked into Miss Granger's mind one more time, this time delving deeper. He had to know how deep her attraction to him ran before making a move. If it was a fleeting fancy, he could encourage it, but would do nothing untoward just yet. If, however, it ran deeper, he might have to break his self-enforced rule concerning relations with students. It was not unallowed at Hogwarts so long as the student was of the age of consent and willing, but never had the potions master even considered such a thing until her.

As he dug deeper into her mind, his eyes brightened further. It seemed as if this attraction was not a fleeting fancy. 'All the better for me,' Snape smirked to himself with that thought. Surreptitiously warding the door and casting a silencing charm, he reviewed Miss Granger's classroom fantasies in his mind, waiting until the proper moment to pounce. As Hermione added the second-to-last ingredient and set the timer for an hour, she looked up to see her Potions Professor staring at her heatedly.

HGSS

A/N: Love it hate it? Review please. The rest of the story should be up by the end of the night.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Mature Sexual Content, readers beware. Semi-lemony. You have been warned. Read with discretion.

ALSO: This was originally supposed to be the last chapter but after a review from DemonDragon8331 I've realized that there is some potential for the story to continue. I haven't decided quite yet on the direction so if you have any suggestions or specific characters you would like to be involved let me know with a review or private message. I'm going to think about it over the next few days and start writing more! I will try to update as often as possible! Thanks for the feedback and follows so far! Those of you who have read/commented/followed the story have literally made my day today so thank you again!

HGSS

Heat rose up her neck and across her cheeks as their gazes locked. Getting up out of his chair, Snape held her gaze as he walked towards her, stopping just close enough to make Hermione tremor.

"Are you ill Miss Granger," he inquired in his velvet voice.

"No sir," she replied weakly, unused to this proximity.

"You are flushed," he stated matter-of-factly.

"Perhaps it is the heat from the cauldron sir," Hermione added nervously.

"Perhaps not," Snape replied huskily as he moved closer, head tilted down so their lips were mere inches apart.

"Sir," she questioned, eyes widened with a mixture of fear and heat Snape found incredibly enchanting. Snape moved his lips towards her and she closed her eyes in anticipation. "I've been inside your head Miss Granger," he breathed next to her ear as she gasped in surprise. He continued," and what I have seen concerning myself is rather eye-opening if I do say so myself." With that revelation, Hermione's face flushed an even deeper scarlet. Snape took advantage of her momentary silence to press on. "Now tell me Miss Granger, are you willing to play out one of your... 'fantasies'?" Hermione shuddered in response. "Answer me," he hissed imperiously, catching her chin with his long fingers, tilting her up so he could see directly into her eyes.

Hermione was a pool of heat as she gazed into eyes of the man of her dreams; literally. She couldn't remember the last night she hadn't dreamt about him. As the logic centers in her brain effectively shut down from his touch, she found the only answer she could give the man in front of her was, "yes."

After only a moment's hesitation his lips crashed into hers, claiming them for himself. His kiss was filled with passion as he suckled her upper lip than her bottom lip, finally brushing his tongue against her teeth, begging for entrance. As she opened her mouth to his, stars exploded behind her eyelids. Caught up in his embrace, the world around her ceased to exist. Enraptured by his passion and warmth, she found herself responding arduously as their tongues clashed and fought for domination.

Breaking away to gasp for breath, his lips traced her jaw line, sliding sensuously down her neck while his hands moved towards the clasp on her robes, unbuttoning the fabric and letting it fall to the floor. As his hands moved towards the buttons on her blouse, all Hermione could think was that she wanted more contact, and she desperately worked towards loosening the multitude of buttons on his person. Her progress was momentarily stopped as Snape opened up her blouse, sliding his hands up her back, causing Hermione to moan in delight. He slipped the blouse off her shoulders, moving his lips back up to hers as he reached around to unclasp her bra.

Hermione thought she might lose it as his slightly calloused hands ran over her bare breasts. His touch was so much better than she had ever dreamed, she couldn't help wondering how incredible sex was going to be. Impatient with the progress of the buttons, she finally gave up, grabbed her wand and cried "Divesto," pointed at the upper body of her professor.

"Someone's impatient," he smirked as his robe, cloak and shirt disappeared, revealing a pale, but broad-shouldered chest and narrow waist. Both let out a moan as their upper bodies connected, giving them part of the skin-on-skin contact they needed. Snape pulled Hermione closer, unzipping her skirt as she ran her hands over his back, reveling in the strength found there. As she stepped out of her underwear, and slipped off her shoes, Snape grabbed her waist and lifted her onto the desk, casting a warming charm onto the metal.

By now, the heat that had crept over her neck and cheeks had moved down towards her core, and as her insides throbbed with the need to be connected, she pulled her professor closer, rubbing herself against him and gasping at the hardness in his trousers. Snape growled at her wanton behavior. "You little minx," he smirked as he removed his remaining clothing.

"Now tell me you little vixen," he drawled as his hands roamed over her body, coming closer and closer to her aching core. "Are you ready for me," he asked, teasing her with his gentle hands.

"Yes professor," she cried. grasping his backside and pulling him towards her. "You wanton little tart," he exclaimed, rubbing himself against her, eliciting more cries and groans of frustration. "Oh gods, please professor, " she cried, pulling him towards her. "Trust me Miss Granger, there are no gods here to help you, and the only name you should be calling out is mine." With that he entered her forcefully, both groaning in pleasure as he moved within her.

For Hermione Granger, nothing else mattered except the dark man taking her body and giving herself a sense of pleasure she had never been able to experience. She had had sex before, with a muggle over the summer, but it was nothing like this. Sick of feeling like she was missing out on something whenever Lavender and Parvati talked about their experiences, she decided to find out for herself what exactly she had been missing. Though her first time was not particularly good, it did serve to awaken her sexual desires. She believed sex could be great with a suitable partner. It was then that she decided she simply needed someone older with more experience; someone who could satisfy her. That was when she began fantasizing about her professor. As he took her ardently, she knew she had made the right decision. She had never felt this good in her entire life. That feeling grew inside her like a bubble, until finally it burst as she screamed out his name.

Hearing his name on his lips, and her tightening around him as she rode the waves of bliss, Snape groaned and felt his bubble burst within himself. Never had he felt like this with a woman before. He held onto her, heart racing, sweat pouring down his back. As he looked into her eyes he actually smiled, erasing the drawn lines on his face.

Seeing him smile like that lifted her heart as she smiled back.

"That was amazing," she sighed as he pulled out of her, still holding her close to him. He smirked, "Believe me Miss Granger, that was nothing." He caressed her cheek gently. "That fantasy of yours was rather tame, but suitable for a first encounter," he continued. "Next time, I believe, we can go for something a bit more...daring," his eyes smoldered down at her.

"Next time?" she breathed.

"If you are willing of course," Snape replied, hoping beyond hopes this wouldn't be a one time encounter. He had worked hard to please the witch so she would return to him. He tried to hide the fear of rejection in his eyes, but Hermione caught it and her eyes softened. She was ecstatic there was an encounter at all, and her heart skipped at the thought of continued dalliances.

"After that performance professor," she reached up and cupped his chin, "I am more than willing." She sighed as his lips captured hers tenderly. Their kiss became more passionate but before there could be a repeat performance, the timer for the Pepper-up Potion went off. Frowning in disappointment, Hermione added the final ingredient as Snape pulled his clothes back on. He gazed admiringly at her backside as he finished up with his buttons, carrying Hermione's clothing to her.

"Let me," he insisted as he took over the bottling of the potion, leaving Hermione to get dressed. After all was bottled and cleaned up, Snape walked Hermione to the door of the classroom.

"Miss Granger," he started as they approached the door. "I find that your concentration tonight towards your potion was quite abysmal." He quickly drew his fingers up to her lips to stop her indignant remark. "I believe another detention is in order," he continued, this time earning a smile in response.

"Professor," she continued the game. "I agree. I feel I ought to keep receiving detention while my focus remains elsewhere, don't you?"

"Oh yes, Miss Granger," he replied, quirking his lips. "Therefore, I expect you in this classroom next Friday at eight o'clock, and every Friday following it until you get your focus back."

"How thoughtful of you professor, for taking such an interest in my... education," she replied, a sinful smile spreading across her face.

"Only for you," he replied, capturing her lips one last time before sending her off for the night.

As Hermione walked down the hallways and up the stairs towards Gryffindor Tower she found herself hard pressed to wipe the smile off of her face. She dreamt of her professor again that night, but this time with a sense of joy that hadn't been there before, for her dreams were no longer the wishes of a pining student, but that of a woman who was finally living out her fantasies.

HGSS

A/N: Hope you liked it! More to follow hopefully soon! If you need more Snape, check out my other story "Strangers on a Train." Follow me if you want more HG/SS action or even some SS/OC action. I have some in the works and can't wait until I have enough written to start posting!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So sorry for the long wait! I had a hard time deciding where I wanted to take the story next, but I have a brief outline now and I can't wait to start filling out the rest of the story. Here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it! Thank you Starla Avalon for being a fantastic BETA, and thank you to those who are following this story! You make me so happy. This is for you! Let me know what you guys think! **

**P.S. I have updated the story description.**

HGSS

Hermione floated on a cloud all the way through breakfast. Even Harry and Ron's incessant Quidditch talk couldn't bother her. She was so dazed, filling her plate with eggs and toast she didn't notice a pair of brown eyes focused on her inquisitively. Ginny Weasley knew that look; what she didn't know was who had caused her friend to give off that after-sex glow.

Ginny and Hermione were always friends, but they became especially close last term while planning the final confrontation between Harry and Voldemort. Instead of waiting for Voldemort to attack, Hermione came up with the idea of forcing a confrontation to finally end the war.

While Hermione came up with the main skeleton of the plans, Ginny was crucial in pointing out flaws and ironing out details. While the plan was not received well by the Order at first, to everyone's surprise it was Snape who finally got the plan adopted, by adding some of his own suggestions and acknowledging that this was the best way to avoid mass casualties through continued acts of terror as well as a large-scale battle.

It was through this plan that a Polyjuiced Severus Snape found himself at the graves of James and Lily Potter. Acting as a mourning son, he awaited the appearance of Voldemort and twelve of his trusted Death Eaters. After informing Voldemort about the conversation he overheard between the Golden Trio, (a false conversation where Harry Potter admitted his wish to visit his parent's graves) he knew the Dark Lord wouldn't hesitate to attack and kill the boy. Snape smirked to himself inwardly as the plans fell into place, and couldn't believe the Order's luck when Voldemort informed Snape not to be involved in the attack. His status as a double-agent was too important.

As Voldemort apparated into Godric's Hollow, he knew he was betrayed. The twelve Death Eaters were no competition for the hundred Order members as they took them out in short succession. As Voldemort rounded on Harry Potter (who was really Severus Snape), anger filling his black heart, he didn't notice a disillusioned figured creeping closer and closer. As he dueled with Snape, the real Harry Potter crept up behind Voldemort clinging to the sword of Gryffindor. Caught off-guard, the Dark Lord was vanquished with one quick motion of the blade severing his head from his body. It was a fairly anti-climactic battle, and there were still rogue Death Eaters out there, but the worst had been put behind bars in Azkaban. For the first time in many many years, the Wizarding World was relatively safe.

Ginny continued to watch her friend in amusement, wondering when she would be able to get her to spill the details. As Hermione grabbed for her goblet of pumpkin juice, a raised eyebrow and smile from Ginny let her know she had been found out. "Later," she mouthed to her red-headed best friend as she gathered her bag to head to Double Potions with the Slytherins. As she walked down the dungeons corridors towards the classroom, Hermione wondered how her friend would take the news.

Though a year younger than her, Ginny Weasley was surprisingly emotionally mature for her age. When Hermione confided to her over the summer of her secret crush, she expected the worst. To her surprise, Ginny just smiled and said it made sense.

"I mean, here's the thing Hermione. You and Snape are both incredibly smart, and while he isn't conventionally attractive, he's kind of sexy," Ginny admitted. "You and him kind of make sense."

"I can't believe you don't think this is weird," Hermione replied, completely surprised, but elated nonetheless. Since her revelation, the girls had only grown closer. Ginny supported her infatuation, and for the first time in her life, Hermione actually enjoyed girl-talk. Unlike Lavender and Parvati, Ginny wasn't vain. She enjoyed dating and talking about girl things, but she could also hold intelligent conversations. While Harry and Ron were still her best friends in the world, it felt nice to have a girlfriend she could relate to.

As Hermione entered the Potions classroom and sat down in her usual seat, she couldn't hide the smile as she thought of the night before. Professor Snape had been incredible and she shivered in delight thinking about their next meeting. She only hoped their new-found relationship wasn't obvious.

By the end of class, there was no doubt in Hermione's mind that nobody would ever guess of their relationship. While she was used to the scathing comments she and the rest of her house routinely received, it seemed Professor Snape had nothing better to do during class than continually pick on her. The only thing that kept her from snapping and yelling back, were his concealed caresses as he observed her cauldron over her shoulder.

It was his apology and she understood why he was treating her the way he was. While their consorting wasn't against school rules, if it was known it would cause unnecessary complications. Still, it didn't make his comments any easier to bear and by the end of class her after-sex glow was completely erased.

Snape could scarcely conceal the smirk playing at his lips as Hermione exited the classroom in a huff. He knew he should feel guilty but teasing her was always diverting; one of his daily enjoyments was finding a new way to ruffle her seemingly perfect feathers. Besides, while he had cultivated a thick skin from constant scorn, she had not. It was best to keep any speculation of their true relationship away from the student body.

HGSS

Later that evening an excited Ginny Weasley bounced up on Hermione's bed, waiting anxiously for the details. After casting a dome of silence spell around the pair, Hermione sat down, fishing for a way to start. Deciding that the blatant truth was the best approach, she went for a direct route.

"I had sex with Professor Snape," she muttered to a wide-eyed Ginny.

"W-what?" her friend stuttered, at a complete loss for words, mouth agape.

"You look like a fish," Hermione teased, blushing furiously at her revelation. Ginny continued to stare at her friend, mouth wide open for a moment before her face split into a grin. Squealing with delight, she demanded all the details.

HGSS

"Oh Merlin," Ginny exclaimed at the end of Hermione's story.

"I know," Hermione replied. "It was spectacular," she sighed with a small frown, thinking about his reverse treatment to her in class. "But, he did a total one-eighty in class today," she complained. "I mean, I completely understand the need for secrecy and why he did it, but I'm having a hard time reconciling the difference."

Ginny frowned at her mildly despondent friend. She knew this had to be hard for Hermione. She couldn't even imagine being in the same situation; finally reaching the man of her dreams only having to hide their involvement to the public.

"If it's any consolation," she started. "Christmas holidays are almost here. Soon enough you will be taking your N.E.W.T.S. and then you won't have to hide anything anymore. Just get through the next few months, and hold out for graduation," she said encouragingly.

"Thanks Gin," Hermione smiled at her friend.

After a short pause, Ginny broke the silence. "You know Mione," she said nervously, biting her lip. Hermione looked at her friend with concern. It wasn't often she showed vulnerability. "The Gryffindor Princess getting together with the Head of Slytherin is kind of big deal. I mean," she paused. "Gryffindors and Slytherins are supposed to hate each other," her eyes moved towards the floor as she struggled to find the words for her next thought. "Do you think there is a chance for more Gryffindor/Slytherin couples?" Her eyes locked with Hermione's, a quiet desperation illuminating their depths.

"You like someone in Slytherin House, don't you?" Hermione asked. Ginny sighed. "I know that it's completely mad, and he was a complete git before the war, but when he joined our side in the battle, fighting against his father I sort of saw him in a different light," Ginny continued as Hermione sat in shocked silence. "And ever since the war, he's changed. He hasn't said a mean word once to any of us, and you remember how often he used to pick on Gryffindors. I even overheard that he was helping his mom track down all the rogue Death Eaters that weren't there at the Final Battle." Ginny stopped talking, and watched her friend absorb what she had been hiding for months.

"Draco Malfoy," Hermione shook her in incredulity. "I definitely wasn't expecting that one." She looked at her friend and noticing her anxiety quickly added. "You never know Gin. With the war over, it's definitely possible." She was rewarded with a wide grin.

'Draco Malfoy,' Hermione thought to herself later that night after Ginny left to go to her dorm room. It wasn't the craziest match she heard of. 'I wonder if he feels the same.' With that thought Hermione fell into a deep sleep, onyx black eyes haunting her dreams.

HGSS

Before Hermione knew it, she was walking down the dungeons, anxiously awaiting her detention. As she made her way, flashes from that night spent together flickered in her mind. By the time her snarky Potions Professor answered the door, Hermione Granger was hot and bothered.

The moment she entered the classroom, Professor Snape warded and silenced the classroom, closed the distance in between their bodies and pressed his lips against hers hungrily. Somewhere in the back of her mind, Hermione tried to fight. She had intended to take him to task for his treatment in class, but found she no longer had the heart to confront him.

As he claimed her mouth she realized how much she missed this. Twining her hands in his silky hair, she pulled him closer, grinding against him provocatively, his hands sliding underneath her blouse and trailing along her spine.

"You've been a naughty witch Miss Granger," Snape purred into her ear, causing a shiver to slither up her spine. 'He isn't wasting anytime enacting my fantasies is he?' she thought to herself as he suckled her neck.

"I suppose I must be punished then sir," Hermione responded heatedly, sliding his robes of his shoulders, working furiously at the multitude of buttons lining his frock coat.

"Yes, a punishment is definitely in order," he purred, assisting her in the removal of their clothing.

Pleasure shot down her body as they connected, skin on skin. Black eyes burned into her as he grasped her waist, lifting her against the cold, stone wall. She hissed in pleasure as he entered her, dragging her nails across his back.

"It's time for retribution witch," he groaned, stroking her body against the wall. Their coupling was frenzied and passionate as they grasped each other closer, trying to merge their bodies into one. Screams and groans echoed throughout the room as they enjoyed each other until a final earth-shattering scream and roar drowned out all coherent thought for the couple, as they slid down towards the floor, lungs aching and hearts pounding.

After her heart rate slowed down, Hermione looked up and found the soft gaze of her Professor on her. "You are so beautiful," he whispered, tucking a stray curl of hair behind her ear. Her heart swelled at the affection in his gaze. Their lips met again, but this time their coupling wasn't frantic. It was slow and sweet, as the couple poured out their tender emotions towards one another.

"I should return to Gryffindor Tower," Hermione broke the silence after their explorations ended.

"Is it selfish if I tell you I don't want you to leave," Snape asked, pulling Hermione into his side as they lay on the stone floor of the Potions classroom. Smiling, Hermione replied. "I don't want to leave, but," she worried her bottom lip.

"It's okay," Snape gently pulled her bottom lip from between her teeth. "Maybe you can stop by my office tomorrow morning?" Hermione was touched by the flicker of vulnerability in his eyes before they were covered by his usual emotionless mask.

"I would love that," she smiled as his lips quirked upwards.

That night Hermione couldn't sleep. Her mind was filled with Severus Snape. She wondered how he felt about the situation. Hermione Granger was no fool and hardly expected a declaration of love from the acerbic man. She knew that it was just sex, and was exceedingly happy with it. However, she couldn't help wanting more.

Several floors below in the dungeons, Severus Snape was thinking the same thing.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed the next part of this story! **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: First of all, thank you to everyone who followed me/this story, favorited the story and reviewed. It means so much to me! Second thing, I apologize for how ridiculously long it took to get this chapter out and for the shorter length. This is sort of a transitional chapter into the next part of the plot and it felt like I was pulling teeth the entire time I was writing it. In better news, I've already started the next chapter which has proved immeasurably easier to get down on paper so the next installment should be up quicker! Finally, thank you to my awesome beta Starla Avalon. I couldn't do this without you!**

HGSS

After breakfast Saturday morning, Hermione Granger found herself in a private study seemingly designed to capture her heart. Floor to ceiling bookshelves lined the walls with a number of tombs, ranging from ancient Potions texts to the occasional muggle mystery novel. Hermione caressed the spines reverently before sitting down across from her professor in one of the two comfortable wingback chairs facing the fireplace.

"Tea?" She nodded in assent as Snape handed her a cup brimming with brown liquid. As she stirred in her milk and sugar, his gaze fell upon her. After a few moments of uncomfortable silence, Hermione broke the tension.

"Sickle for your thoughts sir," she looked up to find an unfathomable expression in his eyes. Shifting around uncomfortably at his penetrative stare, her eyes quickly moved down towards her hands.

"Miss Granger, what do you know of my character?" Snape questioned the young woman sitting across the table.

"Sir?" Hermione looked up into his eyes, biting her lip as she pondered his meaning.

"As a wizard, Miss Granger, what do you know about me? Not what I look like, not the foods I favor or what journals I subscribe to. As a man."

Wringing her hands in her lap, Hermione thought back to everything she had ever observed about the man sitting across from her. "You are an exacting man," she began, thinking over the way he would prepare ingredients in class, his graceful hands dicing, cutting, squeezing, precisely and meticulously, never wavering, "every movement has a purpose." She continued smiling. For the life of her she could not remember seeing the man so much as fidget.

He nodded and motioned for her to continue. "Your patience disappears when dealing with Gryffindors or 'dunderheads,' as you call them," she grinned wryly. Snape smirked at that. Albus never could understand how he could spend hours on end preparing a draught, never losing his focus or growing weary of the task, but could not use that mental stamina to deal with his students. Moreover, Albus did not understand how Snape could be a very patient man when he chose to be, but refused to work patiently with a student when they could even manage to read the directions. Any student who did not bother to follow directions step-by-step was better off outside of the classroom. N.E.W.T level Potions particularly had the potential to be deadly if a student erred and any student without the presence of mind to triple-check directions carefully had no place in his classroom.

"You are also not one for frivolity, she continued smiling.

"Very good Miss Granger." He paused, eyeing her critically. "Taking what you have said thus far of my character into consideration Miss Granger, do you believe me to be wizard who easily partakes of one-night stands or do you see me as someone who would search for a relationship with more substance?"

"I would imagine sir, a relationship of more substance rather than simple physical relations would be something you looked for."

Snape's lips quirked up at the corners. "Assuming you are correct Miss Granger, how does this information relate to the shared moments in which we have recently partaken?"

Hermione thought back to the last two detentions and the conversation they were currently holding. Besides the occasional office-hour visit where she would argue an unfair grade, and the salacious flirting in detention this was the first private conversation she had ever had with the man. He had just informed her, in a frustratingly roundabout manner, that he was not one for one-night stands. But wasn't that what they had been doing together? Then again, he was taking time to talk to her now. Did that mean he wanted something deeper?

Trying to quell the bubble of hope rising in her chest, Hermione looked up into the eyes of her stoic professor. "Sir," she started uneasily, "are you trying to tell me you want a relationship with me?"

"If that were the case Miss Granger, would you be interested?" Snape replied trying not to get his hopes up.

"I would love that sir," Hermione replied with a smile matching the one overtaking Snape's features.

"Severus" he insisted.

"Severus."

The rest of the morning was spent congenially. Both witch and wizard practiced using each other's first names, only to be used in private of course. Severus found Hermione as agreeable a conversation partner as he imagined. Their conversations ranged from academic discourse over the latest Potions research to favorite novels and Hermione's distaste towards Quidditch which Severus found amusing.

"You try having all of your best friends both on the Gryffindor Quidditch team and completely obsessed with the sport and I dare you to enjoy it. It may have started off as enjoyable to watch but at this point I'm incredulous when one meal passes in the Great Hall without the mention of broomsticks or quaffles."

Severus smirked at her little outburst. "While I hold no ill feelings towards Miss Weasley the less I think of the-boy-who-lived-to-annoy-me and his sidekick the less my head feels like imploding. I empathize with your lack of conversational variety but refuse to entertain the idea of Saint Potter and Weasley as friends," he spat the last word out with a look of disgust.

"While I hope that one day you and my friends my at least tolerate one another," Hermione laughed at facial expression Snape made-somewhere between contempt and horror, "I am currently satisfied that you do not disdain my only real girlfriend."

"Miss Weasley has proven herself to be a rather mature witch for her age. It does not surprise me that you two are friends."

"Good, because honestly I need a girl to confide in and I've sort of already told her about us. But don't worry," she added quickly. "She would never tell a soul."

"While I cannot pretend to know your friend as much as yourself I will trust your judgment in this."

"Thank you Severus."

"You're welcome Hermione."

Soon enough the clock struck twelve and with a jolt Hermione remembered she was supposed to meet Ginny for lunch. "I better get going," Hermione said reluctantly. The morning had been lovely and it passed far too soon for her liking. With a heavy heart Hermione met up with her friend for lunch, but not before receiving an inflamed goodbye kiss and assuring Severus she would stop by on her Head Girl rounds later that evening.

The next few weeks passed with frequent meetings between the pair. More often than not, right before curfew Hermione would find herself in the private study of Severus Snape. These clandestine meetings sometimes ended with forays into the bedroom, while other times the couple found contentment just enjoying one another's company. While they worked to hide their budding romance, their secret couldn't hold forever.

And so it was, that the week before the Christmas holidays found the couple's goodnight kiss quietly observed by a pair of grey eyes. Oblivious to the fact that the corridor outside the Potions office was not as empty as it appeared, Hermione and Severus snogged to their heart's content, missing the lithe figure slipping out of the corridor, scheming up a way to use this new information.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed it! I hope to have the next chapter up soon. Any comments/constructive criticisms will always be well received and appreciated in either reviews or pms. Suggestions are also welcome! Thanks again for all the support!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: So sorry for the wait! I hit a major writing block. I hope this satisfies you all for the moment. Thank you to everyone who has favorited/followed me/this story. It means so much to me! Enjoy!**

HGSS

Draco Malfoy was a Slytherin through and through which meant he possessed a certain amount of cunning. After catching his godfather snogging the Gryffindor Princess, his mind whirred with the possibilities, hope lightening his features as he continued on towards the Slytherin Common Room.

Draco Malfoy currently had almost everything he could ever want. His psychopathic excuse for a father was safely ensconced behind bars, his mother was free from his control and the insane megalomaniac that was at one time his Dark Lord would never plague him again. He had even gotten a hand in the capture of many of the death eaters that were quick to punish and ridicule his family while they were in the Dark Lord's disfavor. The one thing he was missing, however, was love, as inane and cheesy as that sounded.

The war changed the priorities of Draco Malfoy. When he first hit adolescence, Slytherin witches flocked to him for his good looks and connections. While he enjoyed the occasional tryst in his younger years, war has a way of changing people. Thus, Draco found himself somewhere he never thought he would be; pining for Ginevra Weasley.

Never had Draco set sights on a Gryffindor until just before the preparations for the final battle. One week before the plan to lure Voldemort to Godric's Hollow, Draco had been outed to a small group of Order of the Phoenix and D.A. members. It was during that fateful meeting that Draco's interest was piqued and his heart began to warm towards the youngest Weasley. Smiling fondly, Draco recalled the memory.

Standing outside the door into the Headmaster's office, Draco was not sure what to expect. Dumbledore had instructed him to wait outside until he was called for. Inside the office were Professors McGonagall and Snape, Remus Lupin, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Arthur and Molly Weasley, and Alastor Moody representing the Order. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny represented the D.A.

"I am sure you are all curious as to why I have summoned you," spoke the Headmaster, starting the meeting off. After capturing the gaze of each wizard and witch in the room he continued, "you have been called to this office to receive information related to Treacle."

Several pairs of eyes widened at the Headmaster's use of the codename for the planned Final Battle.

"Now, as some of you may know we have had an additional spy in our enemy's camps over the last few months. This spy has given us information Professor Snape has not been given access to and he has thus been a very valuable asset."

"I'm sorry Headmaster, but I thought Severus was part of the inner circle," interjected Arthur anxiously. "Have you stopped receiving information Severus?" he queried, facing the formidable wizard sitting in the corner.

"My position has not been compromised if that is what you are asking," answered the dark wizard, narrowing his eyes. "The Dark Lord simply does not find it necessary to inundate me with the details of his every move."

"I apologize Severus," responded Arthur contritely. "I am merely concerned about the outcome of this war."

Snape nodded his head slightly in acknowledgement.

"Now as I was saying," continued the Headmaster. "This spy has given us a wealth of information. His motives are pure, and I want you to remember all he has done for us when he enters the room. You may come in now Draco."

"What?! Malfoy?! Is this some kind of joke," shouted Ron as Draco entered the room.

"I would like to remind you all of the valuable information Mr. Malfoy has provided us with, Mr. Weasley," the Headmaster censured.

"But...but," Ron sputtered. Frustrated with his outbursts, Ginny hit his brother over the head and yelled at him to shut up.

Draco Malfoy surveyed the room with trepidation. All eyes fixed on him, he took stock of the reactions towards the news. Snape was a blank mask as usual, but he had already been aware of the scenario. It was Snape that had been tutoring him in Occlumency ever since he expressed his wish to change sides at the beginning of the year to Dumbledore. Professor McGonagall was shocked, her thin lips pursed to prevent questioning. Wariness filled the eyes of Mr. and Mrs. Weasley as well as Kingsley and Lupin.. Distrust took over Moody's features. Finally, his eyes wandered over towards those of Dumbledore's army. Potter and Granger looked wary and unsure, but at least they didn't have the pure hatred coursing in their veins that Weaslebee evidenced. Finally, his eyes turned to those of the young Weaslette. It was her reaction that surprised him. While he fully expected anger and distrust, her eyes held curiosity, and as he stared at her, her lips turned up into a tentative smile.

This reaction puzzled Draco exceedingly. He had been nothing but rude towards the whole Weasley family ever since beginning Hogwarts. Why would she look at him with anything but contempt?

"Please sit Draco," the Headmaster commanded, drawing up an extra chair for the boy. The eyes of the group followed his movements; the tension in the air so thick the young Slytherin swore he could have suffocated from it.

"Now," the Headmaster started, relieving some of the tension while he addressed the room, "I realize there is some bad blood between Mr. Malfoy and many of you here. While I can not pretend that working together will be easy, it is of the utmost importance that you do not doubt his intentions. We can only win this war through cooperation and trust."

"But how do we know his real intentions," interrupted Ron, earning him another smack from his sister. "Come on guys," he continued looking at the faces of his allies. "He's given us nothing but trouble, calling us foul names and being a right git. How are we supposed to trust him now that he's suddenly said he's on our side? Can't you see it's just an act for him to spy on us instead?"

"That is enough Mr. Weasley," admonished the Headmaster, the twinkle in his eyes burned out. "I will not have anyone question Mr. Malfoy's motives. I trust Mr. Malfoy wholeheartedly. If that is not enough for any of you, you may leave."

Ron looked thoroughly chastised, however still a little bit doubtful as did some of the others.

"Perhaps headmaster," came the quiet voice of the Potions Master. "Draco might earn more trust from the others should he reveal how he came to switch sides."

"I think that is a good idea Severus," agreed the Headmaster. And so, Draco found himself recalling his change from the arrogant bastard he was brought up to be, towards the more tolerant young man he had become. The Order and Dumbledore's Army learned of his childhood, growing up with the beliefs that he was better because of his blood. He was taught not to question it, and even fully supported the idea. He enjoyed being better because of his blood status and wealth, but that quickly turned sour with the return of the Dark Lord.

As a young boy, nothing sounded as important as being a death eater. When the Dark Lord returned, Draco looked forward to becoming a part of the group. His father told him of a world where purebloods were the most important and recognized for it. When the Dark Lord rose again, Draco threw himself in the cause as much as he could. Before he knew it, the Dark Mark burned on his left forearm. Too late, however, he realized what joining such a group meant.

The Dark Lord didn't simply want purebloods to be at the top of society; he wanted to murder those without pure blood. Draco grew up with a sense of entitlement and arrogance he felt was deserved, he himself would admit to it, but he was no murderer. Thus, he recalled his first revel for the group; the senseless murders of innocent families who couldn't understand why these men wanted to hurt them. He was expected to join and and laugh as he took innocent lives. The first night of becoming a Death Eater, Draco Malfoy realized he had made a terrible mistake.

After returning home that night he made the decision to change allegiances. School was starting soon which meant no more Death Eater activities for a while. Following his switch to the side of the Light, his pureblood ideals cracked eventually falling to pieces. With the mentorship of Snape and Dumbledore he realized his father was the source of his elitist tendencies. Once that became clear to him, it was easier to drop his prior beliefs than he realized. Lucius Malfoy was the reason he joined the Death Eaters in the first place; his glorification of the Dark Lord and eager attitude to fulfill even his most bloody directives made Draco realize he couldn't trust anything his father said, including his beliefs of blood purity.

The rest of the meeting was spent strategizing and as Draco provided more useful information for those on the side of the light, many of the group slowly warmed up to him. There were still doubters, naturally; the narrowed glances told him it would take more than information to prove himself to the group, but that was fine with him. Everyone would know his true allegiance at the final battle when he stood with the Order.

As the meeting drew to a close, Order members and D.A. members gradually filed out of the Headmaster's office towards their homes and dormitories. As Draco walked down the steps, the last to leave, he found Ginny standing at the bottom, seemingly waiting for him.

"I just wanted to say, I'm really glad you have changed sides Draco." His heartbeat quickened at the use of his first name. "Goodnight," and with that she dashed off towards Gryffindor Tower leaving a breathless Slytherin wondering what just hit him.

Throughout the rest of the week, he cast furtive glances towards her throughout all the strategy meetings, wondering what it was about her that drew him in. Every small smile she granted him snaked its way to his heart until finally, he could admit to himself, he had a crush on the youngest Weasley.

He had been trying to get her attention for most of the term already, but as December neared he had run out of options. His little attentions and glances didn't seem to be doing much. Her face would flush and occasionally he would get another one of those small smiles but he was still unsure. With the Slytherin girls it had been easy. They practically threw themselves at him, but Ginny wasn't giving him enough signs to work with.

His hopes seemed dashed until tonight. With this new information, he could create the perfect Slytherin plot to claim his girl, all without putting his heart on the line. He would sneak his way into her affections and he knew just the person to help him, and with what he caught her doing just now she was in no position to refuse.

Draco Malfoy's dreams that night were filled with a renewed lightness. As he drifted off to sleep, his lips curled up into a smile, imagining his future with his copper-haired goddess.

HGSS

**A/N:  
I hope you enjoyed Draco's backstory as the plot develops. I realize this wasn't the most exciting chapter but it is necessary to build the story. The next chapter will have more Snape and Hermione and you will see Draco begin to implement his plan. As always, let me know what you think! Comments are always welcome, even if you totally hate the story. **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thank you so much to everyone who is following me and has reviewed! It means so much to me! Thank you also to my awesome beta Starla Avalon! Sorry this chapter is a little shorter. I hope you enjoy it!**

HGSS

Hermione Granger was not having a good day. Missing her alarm that morning, she dashed to get her things together for her classes, causing her to miss breakfast and spend all of Ancient Runes with a grumbling stomach. While a gurgling tummy was manageable, when she pulled out her notes she realized her ink pot must have broken while she threw her things in her bag, thus soaking her notes and books in ink. Added to that, Draco Malfoy was shooting her some weird looks she simply could not decipher. All Hermione wanted to do was go back to bed. The class dragged on, then the next class and finally it was time for lunch. Severus shot her an amused look from the Head Table as she piled the food on her plate, practically devouring it whole.

"Please tell me you are not trying to imitate my brother," came the familiar voice of her best girlfriend.

"Oh Merlin, are my table manners that obviously disgusting," bemoaned Hermione as she finally felt the beginnings of a sated stomach.

"Well, I wouldn't be lying if I told you I was getting a bit grossed out," admitted Ginny with a slightly wrinkled nose. "Why are you so hungry anyway? I know you don't have your free period till after lunch so unless you were naughty and skipped classes I can't blame your secret friend," said Ginny with a smirk.

"Yes well," Hermione replied back, looking up at her 'secret friend,' at the High Table, "my alarm didn't go off this morning so I missed breakfast."

"Ah I was wondering why I didn't see you this morning. I figured you just got up early and already ate."

The rest of lunch was spent talking about the upcoming holidays. Ginny would be staying at the Burrow all holiday, awkwardly circumventing her mother's attempts at matchmaking her and Harry. She had realized in recent years that her attraction to Harry had been more of a childhood obsession. Besides, Harry seemed more interested in men these days anyway. Too bad her mother hadn't noticed yet.

Hermione would be going on a skiing trip with her parents, though she was hoping she might be able to sneak away for an evening or two to visit Severus. With her apparition license it wouldn't be terribly difficult to pop over to him. She had to first make sure that Severus would be free however. Both girls were so busy with their conversations they failed to notice a certain Slytherin boy eyeing them with interest across the room

HGSS

Hermione headed to the library after lunch to work on her Runes homework, choosing her normal table in a quiet corner by a large window looking out towards the lake. She had learned throughout the years that it was best to choose a table away from the notice of the general library population or she would be inundated with questions. While Hermione enjoyed helping others understanding the material, there were times where she needed to be undisturbed, so when a shadow loomed over her textbook she was understandably surprised.

"Can I help you Malfoy?" she asked the blonde staring down at her, a calculating look on his face.

"Why yes you can Granger," he smirked as he pulled up a seat next to her. "You see," he continued. "I need a little bit of assistance and you are going to help with it."

"That seems a little presumptuous, even for you. I thought you shed your elitist tendencies when you broke free from your father's shackles. I hope you haven't lost your humility already," she quipped, a little affronted at his assumption of her acquiescence.

"Oh, you wound me Granger," Draco sighed in mock hurt. "But seriously, I need your help."

"And why, oh why, do you think that I would even be willing to help you."

"Because," Draco scooter closer and whispered in her ear, "it would be an awful shame if word got out about what you and my godfather do behind closed doors."

The scraping of her chair could be heard across the room as Hermione fought to stay upright.

"What?!" she nearly shouted before having the presence of mind to cast a Muffliato around the pair.

"Relax Granger, I am too good a person to go revealing your dirty secrets."

Hermione narrowed her eyes at his statement. "Slytherin's rarely do anything out of the goodness of their hearts. You can't fool me Malfoy."

"Fine. Clearly spending time with Uncle Sev has rubbed off on you." Hermione merely raised an eyebrow to that, demonstrating further her lover's influence. "I need you to set me up with Ginny," he blurted out.

Of all the things for Draco Malfoy to say, this was nowhere near a possibility she would have dreamed of. Draco stared at Hermione as she blinked a few times before finally looking up at him.

"Ginny?"

"Yes, your friend; Weasley, red-hair…"

"I know who you are talking about," interrupted Hermione with a huff.

"Good. So here's the deal. If you promise to set me up with your friend, I won't tell your dirty little secret," Draco smirked.

"Deal," Hermione immediately answered to the surprise of Draco. He thought for sure he would need to needle the deal out a little more but was happy nonetheless.

And so it began. Hermione would help Draco with Ginny and her secret was safe. To her surprise, Draco even went as far as to ensure Hermione was made aware if there was anyone else suspecting her bedroom activites and agreed to help lead them off the trail if that was the case. It was a suitable arrangement for both parties.

HGSS

"That was….,"

"Incredible," a silky voice finished.

Sunday morning dawned bright as the pair of lovers came down from bliss, limbs tangled in the sheets and each other.

"What a way to wake up," Hermione smiled and kissed Severus on the lips. "Too bad we can't do this every morning."

"I think it might be a little obvious if you disappeared from Gryffindor Tower."

"I wish you weren't right sometimes," Hermione frowned causing Severus to chuckle lightly. "Speaking of which, Malfoy knows about us," Hermione continued anxiously.

"Wh-what," he stuttered, eyes gradually widening.

"But he won't tell anyone," she insisted.

"He's a Slytherin Hermione. If it will benefit him he will tell." Severus furrowed his eyebrows in thought. He needed to fix this. While their relationship wasn't illicit, it would still be frowned upon and he did not want to risk Hermione's reputation after how hard she had worked to be top student.

"What if I told you it would never be in his interest to tell?" Hermione interrupted Severus' train of thought. He thought about her statement for a minute before narrowing his eyes in anger. "Please tell me you didn't agree to something foolish." He immediately felt guilty when he saw her move back from him. He wasn't angry at her, just his manipulative godson.

"I'm sorry," he apologized. "I didn't mean to get angry at you, I just.." he struggled for words. Looking into her wide brown eyes he continued, "I don't want to see you hurt." After his confession he quickly looked down, before his eyes were forced towards hers again by her gently prodding palms.

Hermione, unused to flowery words from the taciturn man found herself speechless as he looked away from her. Forcing his eyes back up to hers, she closed the distance between them and took his lips in a gentle kiss, melting against him as it deepened.

"I understand Severus," she murmured after a few long moments. "You know," she continued, "Ginny seems to have a crush on your godson." He looked back at her momentarily confused at her change of subject. She continued. "Therefore, it was rather fortuitous that Draco asked me to set them up in exchange for his silence." His smirk gradually met hers and their lips touched again, only broken by soft whispers of tender feelings as they lazed away the evening in each other's embrace. It wasn't until she layed down to bed that night that Hermione remembered she completely forgot to ask Severus about his plans for Christmas. Putting that onto her mental to-do list for tomorrow, Hermione fell asleep dreaming of a White Christmas with her beau.

HGSS

**A/N: Hope you liked it! Let me know :D **


End file.
